Climb into Bed
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: What happens after Emily's little rant about Andrea going up the townhouse stairs...


Andrea woke up sprawled across her bed, Nate hadn't come home the night before so she had the pleasure of not having to share her bed which was definitely helpful this morning. The dark-haired woman awoke sweating with clear discomfort between her legs, she groaned at the feeling. Why did she have to go up those stairs last night?

Her subconscious had tortured her all night with delicious dreams of her beautiful boss. In her dreams, however, Stephen wasn't there which was a much better version because it meant that Miranda wasn't upset or distressed at all. She hated the idea of the Editor-in-Chief being anything other than happy. In fact, she wanted to be the one to make it happen. She wanted to put a smile on her face and to make her laugh. She wanted to be the one by her side through it all.

As she walked up the stairs in the dream version of the townhouse, she heard Miranda call out her name in the usual soft manner that she always did and with the accent attached that never failed to cause an instant flood. God, that voice... she could listen to it all day without any complaint.

She groaned as she ran her hand over her face and climbed out of the bed with reluctance, she always found herself looking forward to seeing Miranda but she was slightly hesitant following the events of the previous night, not as much the part of going up the stairs when she was expressly told not to but rather the part that involved Miranda being beneath her in a sweaty, out of breath mess with darkened blue eyes, and a look of love and lust on her face.

She did not know that on the other side of town, Miranda was thinking about her too, and she was even less aware that the older woman was not mad at her but simply embarrassed at having Andrea witness the argument. Especially when part of the argument had involved mentions of Andrea, her husband decided that he paid more attention to his assistant than she did to him. She, of course, did not deny it but then again she was much better to look at so why not?

Miranda was finding it harder and harder to resist the dark-haired woman so when Andrea had appeared at the top of the staircase, she had images flying through her mind of pulling her assistant directly along to her bedroom. The bedroom where she slept alone, away from her husband.

She could not understand why Stephen was complaining about anything remotely related to their relationship when it was nothing but an empty-shell marriage and it had been that way for a long time. How dare he bring up Andrea's name when she knew he was hiring hookers on a regular basis! She decided shortly after Andrea had fled that she would not stand for it any longer. She would not let him attempt to dictate her life, well, not that she ever actually listened to his demands of course.

Later that morning, after a cold shower, a journey on the subway, a trip to Starbucks, and a quick muffin for breakfast, Andrea arrived at work and, as per usual, was perfectly early in order to be on what they all referred to as 'Miranda-time' as she seemed to have her own timezone that was different from any other in the world. Not that Andrea minded of course because it was another reminder that despite her reluctance at first, she was in Miranda's world. She had rebelled against the idea of changing for the fashion industry but eventually, her interest in Miranda was what convinced her. Especially when she realised that changing her wardrobe would mean the attention of the woman that she was crushing on, even if it was just attention for the clothing that she was wearing, after all, it would mean that she was looking at her, right? Nigel, of course, had been blithely unaware that it was not exactly a 'gold star' that Andrea was wanting when she switched her clothing out for items that were deemed to be more 'Runway' appropriate and therefore 'Miranda-appropriate'.

When she got into work, it did not take long before Andrea felt a tug on her arm as she was dragged straight into the other room. She rolled her eyes as the dramatic woman started her dramatic whining.

"You went upstairs?", Emily said in shock as she started to freak out at the idea, clearly, the woman was having some sort of anxiety issues, "You went upstairs!". She shook her head in disbelief at the actions of the second assistant, "My God!", she exclaimed, "Why didn't you just climb into bed with her and ask for a bedtime story?".

The English woman's voice was dripping with sarcasm but Andrea could not resist replying to what the woman had suggested, "That would have been difficult considering she wasn't in bed", the woman stated with a serious expression whilst trying not to laugh at the shock that suddenly claimed the other woman's face, "Also, Stephen was there so that would have been a little awkward, don't you think so?".

Emily was stood watching the other woman in utter shock, she did not have a clue as to what she was supposed to say, for once someone had actually made her speechless and she had no comebacks for what Andrea had said.

"Oh, and Emily?", Andrea said as she walked towards the door, turning back to look at her.

"Er... ye...yes?", Emily stumbled over her words, unsure of herself and unsure of the conversation as a whole as she was still shocked by what she was told. She had expected to be able to tell the woman off and scare her into behaving but that was definitely not what had happened because Andrea had whipped the rug out from beneath her and taken control of the conversation herself.

"If I was in bed with Miranda", Andrea said softly and paused before continuing, "It wouldn't be a bedtime story that I'd be after", she ended her sentence with a slight biting of her own lower lips as her mind threw the image into her mind.

Emily was speechless as she stared at the other woman whilst performing a fish-like impression.

When she reached the doorway, she turned and looked at Emily again, "Although, I do believe that office sex could be a lot more fun, don't you think so?".

The assistant looked rather pale and quite faint as she stood in the small room, still performing her fish impression and staring at Andrea.

Andrea found herself rather amused at Emily's facial expression and smirked slightly rather pleased that she managed to quieten her.

"Andrea", a soft voice called out, "My office, now".

"Erm... why?", she asked cautiously, slightly unsure as to whether or not the other woman had overheard their conversation and momentarily forgetting the rule that she was not supposed to ask her boss anything.

Emily's eyes widened, "You... you don't...", she was about to tell her not to ask questions but her boss' response cut that off instantly.

"Well, sex on my desk apparently", Miranda said as if it were something as normal as stating what the weather was or what she was to have for dinner. Well, it was a little too early to classify it as dinner.

Andrea was rather shocked but found herself laughing and shaking her head as she left the small room in order to go into her boss' office.

Miranda was stood with her back to the table, leaning against it with one leg slightly crossed over the other, "Close the door, Andrea".

Cautiously, Andrea moved to close the door before stepping a little closer to the desk. So many of her fantasies had started that way. Miranda calling her into her office with that desk playing quite a vital role. For a moment she wondered how correct her mind was in the depiction of the visual of Miranda being spread over the surface of it.

"Andrea", Miranda repeated.

"Erm...yes", Andrea said softly as she looked up at Miranda's face, "Sorry, I was...".

"Daydreaming?", the older woman offered.

Andrea simply nodded in agreement, unsure as to what to add to that.

"Anything good?", Miranda asked with a slight smirk.

The assistant blushed and looked down.

"Andrea?", the Editor-in-Chief said in her usual seductive manner, whether or not it was intentional was quite uncertain, "Come here".

"Yes, Miranda", came the instant reply before she moved forward.

"Are you not intending on following through?", she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Andrea looked very confused, "I'm sorry... what?".

"Well, you told Emily that office sex sounded fun", she replied simply.

Her jaw dropped in shock, almost mimicking the expression that Emily had on her face and possibly still had.

"Hmm...", Miranda said with a slight purse of her lips, "There I was thinking we could have so much fun, I would finally get what I've been wanting for...".

She never got to finish that sentence, not when Andrea's lips pressed against hers suddenly in a passionate kiss as they pulled each other closer by their clothing, not caring about the possible creases that could be inflicted upon the delicate materials.

Miranda found herself exactly where she wanted after she had called Andrea into her office, she was perched on her desk with her legs wrapped around her assistant's waist whilst their tongues battled in a passionate duel.


End file.
